Seduciendo A La Monja
by maquieira4
Summary: Edward es echado de su casa por su padre,no le quedara de otra que trabajar, que pasara si el trabajo que encuentra es en un convento y si se enamora de una futura monja Isabella Swan?


**Bueno esta es otra de mis locas ideas se viene muy buena, la verdad tenia esta idea hace mucho tiempo pero finalmente hace poco decidí llevarla a cabo.**

**Pov Edward**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 20 años , soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen dueño de una cadena de clínica es un doctor muy reconocido por su trabajo y obviamente por su dinero , siempre quiso que yo fuera medico pero eso no me apasiona lo que realmente me gusta son los autos y la música, con el tiempo lo entendió pero creo que después de unos disgusto que le hice pasar estaba en todo su derecho de echarme de la casa, pero como pudo dejarme así todos mis supuestos amigos no quisieron ayudarme ,estaba en la calle lo único que me quedaba era trabajar.

He encontrado trabajo en un convento como jardinero , la verdad no sé nada de flores pero trabajare con un anciano que ya no puede con todo el trabajo el me enseñara, lo bueno puedo quedarme a dormir aquí en un cuartucho , no es lo que estaba acostumbrado pero era lo único que me quedaba después de que mi padre me echara de SU casa .

La verdad que el trabajo de jardinero es más duro de lo que pensé tenía que cargar sacos con abono, trabajar a todo sol pero había algo que valía la pena, se preguntaran que pues la vista ya que están monjas aunque estén tapadas entera con sus hábitos ,igualmente podía verles sus caras y algunas eran hermosa y me coqueteaban más de lo que yo pensaba , para ser futuras monjas algunas se comportaban como zorras, llegaban hasta a agacharse y subir su hábito para que yo les viera sus piernas, otras más tímidas solo se quedaban sentadas en las bancas toda la mañana mirándome Billy solo se reía de mí.

-Pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba mi hijo Jake.

-Enserio, ya lo creo estas monjas no paran de coquetearme y la verdad soy hombre.-Billy solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-La verdad tú le sonríes a todas en realidad mi hijo solo tenía ojos para una de ellas.

-Bueno Billy no les puedo negar esta sonrisa, enserio cuál?

-No está aquí, ella no es igual que todas ellas solo viene de noche cuando no hay nadie.

-Le gusta estar sola? Pero no entiendo porque no viene a verme si te das cuenta , las demás corrieron la voz y por eso han venido todas porque ella no viene.

-Porque ella no le interesan los hombres en su vida, mi hijo trato de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza y llevársela de aquí pero ella no quiso, dijo que no estaba enamorada de él y que ya no confiaba en los hombres.

-así que despechada , yo le puedo quitar el despecho por los hombres en 1 hora.

-Edward ya te dije ella no es así y mejor ponte a trabajar tráeme ese saco de abono.

-Sí , jefe

Me la pase toda la tarde trabajando con Billy después de un rato no vi más a las futuras monjas Billy dijo que se fueron a sus clases , pero cuando terminaran seguro estarían aquí acosándome. Y así fue en cuanto terminaron sus clases ellas volvieron pero ya no con sus hábitos parece que tienen permiso de sacárselos después que terminan sus clases. Hacían de todo por llamar mi atención y lo estaban consiguiendo pero yo trataba de no tomarlas mucho en cuenta o se acostumbrarían ,por suerte me faltaba 1 hora para que termine mi horas de trabajo Billy ya se había ido y me había dejado solo con estas niñas pervertidas que solo querían violarme.

Cuando llegue a mi precario cuarto lo ordene un poco y lo limpie la verdad estaba un poco sucio , cuando acabe me hice la cena comí y me acosté en la cama eran las 7:30pm muy temprano para dormir haci que solo me acosté a descansar y pensar un poco la verdad lo necesitaba mucho.

Extrañaba mucho a mi duende mi hermanita, debe estar muy triste porque me fui de la casa y mi madre destrozada ,tan solo recordar su cara cuando me fui de la casa.

_**Flash Back**_

-Mamá no llores esto será lo mejor-el llanto de mi madre me mataba.

-Hijo no te vayas hablare con tu padre.-sollozo mi madre

-No , no quiero que le digas nada estaré bien te lo prometo.

-Está bien hijo ,pero que le diré a Alice cuando llegue, como le explicare que te fuiste.

-Por favor no me lo hagas difícil, cuando llegue llámame y nos juntaremos para poder yo hablar con ella-dije besándole la cabeza

-Hijo te extrañare cuídate y llámame para informarme lo que hagas.

-Si madre lo hare tú también cuídate y a mi duende-la abrace y me fui tenía que irme lo más rápido posible la cara de mi madre me mataba.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No podía seguir atormentándome por eso así que decidí salir a caminar, en verdad en patio del convento era muy hermoso Billy trabaja muy bien cada detalle lo hace más perfecto, se nota que se esmera en esto , me senté en unas de las bancas para admira todas las flores me di cuenta que no había ninguna niña, seguramente pensaron que yo no volvería.

Está sumido en mis pensamientos cuando vi a una mujer caminando hacia unas rosas se acercó, y las olio se veía tan sexy traía una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga mostraba lo justo y lo necesario y una blusa muy apretada que hacía notar su hermosa figura, no pude notar su cara pero queria verla se veía tan tierna, dulce y frágil me acerque lentamente a ella para no asustarla y le toque el hombro suavemente y esta se dio vuelta. Vi la cara más hermosa que había visto en mi vida unos ojos marrones que parecían tener luz propia , su piel era blanca pálida ,su pelo castaño y sus labios me quede perdido en esos labios color rubí me entraron unas ganas de besarla pero sabía que no podía ella era una futura monja y por mis deseos no lo arruinaría ella era un ángel y yo no le cortaría las alas.

-Hola necesitas algo-me pregunto nerviosa mirando hacia abajo se notaba que era tímida.

-No es solo que me llamaste la atención eres la primera chica que veo que viene a mirar las flores-le sonreí ante mi comentario y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo jardinero verdad?-dijo mirándome de arriba para abajo quedándose mirando fijamente mis labios.

-Sí creo que deben hablar un poco de mi-dije nuevamente sonriendo viendo como ella se ruborizaba.

-Más de lo que crees, por eso pregunte si eras tú para asegurarme ellas te describían muy guapo y se. Sexy pero se quedaron cortas-se ruborizo y yo no pude evitar reírme aunque esta chica me digiera eso sonaba tan tierno de su boca.

-Gracias, púes tus amigas no deberían tener esos pensamientos son futuras monjas.

-Bueno, sí pero somos mujeres igual sentimos, y no olvides que estamos recién saliendo de la adolecería nuestras hormonas todavía no calman.

-Tienes razón las mías tampoco y tus amigas no me la hacen fácil-ella rio junto conmigo con este comentario-Y cómo te llamas?

-Isabella Swan y tú?

-Edward Cullen.

-Bueno Edward creo que debo irme ya es casi la hora límite para estar fuera de nuestras habitaciones.

-Nos veremos mañana, me vendrás a ver?-la verdad queria que fuéramos amigos esta chica me caí bien no era como las demás.

-No se estarán todos y no quiero que hagas preferencias.

-Tienes razón, que tal si mañana a esta misma hora así ellas no se enteraran que eres mi favorita-le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-A Cuantas les has dicho eso Edward?

-La verdad solo a ti, las demás me dan miedo solo quieren violarme y eso que ninguna me lo ha dicho pero tan solo con la mirada-ella rio y su sonrisa me encantaba-por eso no quiero no hablarles con el miedo.

-Bueno te creo con lo que he escuchado, es bastante creíble , pero adiós me tengo que ir-dijo besando mi mejilla y alejándose de mí.

-Mañana a la misma hora te esperare-le grite

-Ok

Había conocido a la mujer más tierna y sencilla de mi vida nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella , si no fuera monja ya sería mi futura esposa, bueno en verdad eso no pero si mi novia Isabella swan mi ángel que cautivo mi corazón pero como dije yo no le cortaría las alas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que les pareció la historia loca verdad? Dejen review**


End file.
